


Yours

by RebelAngel



Category: Actor RPF, American Idol RPF, British Actor RPF, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Grinding, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're apart of the Justice League and you are really close with most of the people on set except for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

As the days pass you still can't believe that you're apart of the  _Justice League,_ that you get to act alongside actors that you have looked up to and admired. It still doesn't faze you that you're working with them and that they are actually your friends. Most of the time you're going out to bars with Henry, Jason and Ezra and you have a great time! You all share many inside jokes, you and Ezra are practically partners in crime at this point. They are the sweetest and you really appreciated that they let you tag along with them (even though you're the one making most of the plans). They love spending time with you. 

You're on set the next day and everyone is there, it's a group shoot today, meaning you finally get to stand next to the rest of them in your Black Canary costume. More importantly you get to work alongside Ben again, most of your scenes have been with Ezra because Dinah is training Barry. You haven't really spoken to Ben but you have wanted to, he always greets you and is very kind to you and welcoming and literally all you do is exchange small smiles and devious grins when something funny is said. You really just want to get to know him. 

Today, you were the first one there, so you grabbed yourself a coffee and just read over the scene for today. A big grin formed on your face because Dinah really kicked some ass in this scene and you were really excited to surprise Snyder with your characterization. As you took a sip of your coffee, you heard footsteps. You turned towards the noise and you saw a tall, muscular figure and you noticed it was Ben, you swallowed hard and gave him a small, tired smile. 

"Morning!" you softly said as he nodded to you, so you tuned back to the paper in your hand as he came around and gave you a side hug, "Morning sunshine." you looked up at him and giggled.

"Oh yeah, sunshine? Like this. No makeup?" you scoffed at him.

He tilted his head and tilted your chin up with his finger, "Yeah, sunshine!" his voice was rather bright and you were beaming at him.

"Thanks, Ben!" he laughed, 'You're welcome sweetheart." 

A moment of silence passed as you were both looking at each other, you were searching his eyes waiting for him to say something, he really did have chocolatey brown eyes and you almost moaned until he broke the silence, "Are those the pages for today?" he pointed to the paper in your hands. 

You broke out of your trance as he came to sit beside you, "Yeah, they are. I'm really excited actually!" your smile stretched out on your face as Ben mirrored your excitement in his smile.

You continued your ramblings, "I get to kick major ass as Dinah, I get to work with you, I get to show Zack my character and I hope he likes it -" he cuts you off.

"You're excited to work with me? We have been working together, we've had scenes?" he starts laughing.

A faint blush appears on your cheeks and he notices as you answer him, "I know, I guess I just like working with you, I like being around you. You calm me down." his smile fades as he looks at you with sincerity, "I'm happy I can help you with that." he places his hand over yours as your hand melts into his touch, your breath hitches in your mouth as you look at his hand and look back at him, as he continues looking at your hands.

You cleared your throat as Ben still had his hand intertwined with yours. 

 _What the hell is happening,_ you thought to yourself. You looked up at him, "Ben I -" he looked up at you with puppy dog eyes as if he was waiting for something to be said and you don't even know what it is, he waits for you to continue as you feel yourself being whisked away in someones arms and it was Henry. 

"Ah!! Who is this?!" you yelp and start laughing as you feel up his arms. 

"Morning, Darling!" Henry's voice purring in your ear.

You turn into face him as you turn your body in his grasp and you slide down his body as he sets you down, "Hello, handsome. Got enough sleep?" he grinned at you. 

You turned to face Ben and his eyes grew wider making the assumption that you and Henry got intimate last night, you were about to tell him as if you felt guilty for him even making that assumption about you and Henry.

"Oh, I did sleep quite well. Thank you." Henry moved his hands to the small of your back as you arched into him, as you tore yourself away from Ben's hard gaze. "She came back with me and she left around 3 in the morning." Henry said with a grin as you heard a sharp exhale escape Ben almost as a sigh of relief.

You innocently run your hands over Henry's body, "Oh I see a little early morning cardio then?" you said to him as he let out a cackle, "Oh yes, exactly." you giggled as you still felt Ben's eyes on you.

Henry started poking your sides as he held you in place against his body with one arm. You started squirming and laughing as you told him to stop but then he just ended up playfully kissing your neck and your cheek.

You had tears stream down your face because of how hard you were laughing, "Dammit Henry, next time I swear I'll get you even worse."

Henry let you go as he raised his hands in surrender, "I'd like to see you try!" he said as he went over to hug Ben, "You didn't think I forgot to say morning to you as well Benjamin?" you let out a giggle as Ben managed a very small laugh and his smile faded instantly again. 

 _Why was he acting this way?_ you thought to yourself. 

"Morning to you too Henry." he nudged him with his arm as Henry let go of him. You looked over at Ben who finally made eye contact with you and he looked like a wounded puppy. 

Soon you felt arms around you again and this time you knew who it was because Ezra was really friendly with you and you both felt so comfortable with each other. He wrapped his arms around your waist tightly pressing you against him as he whispered in your ear and you leaned your head back on to his shoulder and closed your eyes. "Morning beautiful." he said as he gave you a little kiss on the cheek, you hum at his warmth as you kiss his cheek, "Morning babe." you giggled and turn to hug him. 

"Well that was a very pleasant greeting." you said as you heard Ben huff behind you.

"Did you end up getting the pineapple like I told you?" you asked him. 

Ezra started cackling, "OMGGG so okay, I knew I had to get it because you know reasons, so I stopped by this side cart which had the damn pineapple, so like it was 2 in the morning and no one was outside sooo...." you loved hearing him tell his stories so you naturally jumped in, "TELL ME YOU DIDN'T."

He answered back, "OH BUT I DID MISSY I DID. I stole the damn pineapple, even better I stole THREE!" you buckled over in laughter as Ezra flung three fingers in the air in front of you. "God, I love you" you said through your laughs as you wiped tears from your eyes. You and Ezra were hanging on to each other as you were both laughing. 

You looked over at Ben who was just staring at the floor with his coffee, slowly sipping it as Henry was just as enthused as the both of you were, not even knowing what you were laughing about. Your laughter calmed down a bit as you felt a body behind you and soon enough Jason was hugging Ezra and lifting him up. 

"Morning Ohana!!" A bright booming voice came from the man himself, Jason was just the happiest person you have ever met. You hugged him and soon enough the rest of the gang was there, you got into wardrobe and seeing everyone in their suit was beautiful. Zack had you placed beside Ben for the majority of the shoot, so you guys were laughing and bumping into each other as you were shooting the scenes. 

\------

The night soon approaches as you were all exhausted but somehow you were all wired and needed to wind down a bit, so you suggested, "Hey guys, you want to hit the usual tonight?" you directed it to Ezra, Henry and Jason. You saw Ben take off his Bat mask and look down. You had a really great day with Ben today and this morning you were buzzing at how he was acting with you and all you can imagine is how that could be double in a bar atmosphere with booze. "Hey, Ben! You want to join us?" you asked cheerfully. Ezra looked at you puzzled as Henry raised an eyebrow in Ben's direction. He never gave us any inkling that he wanted to come with us just because he was older than all of us but there was something different today. 

"Oh, I don't know if you guys would want an old guy like me hanging around." he softly smiled as it dropped again,  _I hate seeing him like this, why does he feel unwanted?_ "You're not old, you're coming with us, understood?" Ben looked at you and his face lit up, "You don't think I'm old?" you started laughing at him, "Fuck no! Are you kidding!" they all started laughing.

"Alright, make sure to dress your sexiest for tonight, it's game on!" Henry said 

You added under your breath, thinking no one would hear you, "Ben doesn't need a reminder of that." but they all heard you and Ben, well Ben had a huge grin on his face that made your insides twist. 

"OKAY, so we will meet at Sherrie Cherries around 10ish! Look hot!" Ezra broke the tension and you all walked towards your designated trailers. 

\-----

Knowing that Ben was coming made you nervous, more nervous than you ever were before. You were going to hang out with him outside of work. This was your chance, you already hooked up with Henry within the first month of working with him but you knew that it wasn't anything serious. You were going to go for it with Ben but the one thing you noticed was that he got jealous pretty easily and that was your angle. You decided you couldn't go wrong with a little black dress, so you picked one out and it fit you like a glove, there was a deep plunging neck line with laces crossing in the front going down the middle. You heard a knock on your door as you ran to it and it was Ezra. 

"Wowza, wowza! Look at you baby!" you giggled as Ezra was wearing a buttoned down shirt and a leather jacket on top that would nearly tear off of him if he moved even an inch. "Thanks babe, you look pretty hot yourself." he kissed your cheek as you both headed to the bar. 

You got to the bar and walked in with Ezra, you noticed Henry waving you over as you noticed that Ben was sitting beside him drinking a beer. You made your way over to them, seeing Jason at the bar already with other buddies that he invited. You made it to the table and you kissed Henry's cheek and then you kissed Ben's but you lingered over him.

"Hey" you said as he watched you take your jacket off in front of him. You arched your back as your chest popped forward a bit and you felt him devour you with his eyes, you grin at him. You turn over to face Henry and you step in between his legs as you place your hands on his thighs and stick your ass out towards Ben. 

"Soooo, is this hot enough Henry?" you teased him. He bit your bottom lip as his hands traced your waist with his fingers, "Yes, so hot that I could take you right here and now." you giggled as you gave him a peck.

"Good." You took a swig of Henry's beer as you called over the waitress, "Hey baby can you get us two rounds of tequila shots! Thank you!" 

Ben looked at you intrigued, "Tequila? Really?" he said and you just leaned into him and purred, "What's the matter? You don't think I can handle it?" your hand rested on his thigh and you saw him swallow as he sheepishly smirked. 

The shots came and you told everyone to double fist and they did, you ordered another two rounds and another two rounds and the boys were keeping up with you, even Ben. 

"Do you know how fucking hot you look?" Ben blurted out, you turned to face Ben. "Oh really Mr. Affleck?" you smirked as you danced on the spot, grinding with the air as Henry took it upon himself to step up and grind with you. His large body wrapped around you as you worked your ass into him as Ben watched you move, but he wasn't smiling anymore, his eyes just got darker. 

You leaned your head back as you began to kiss Henry and he responded to your lips with a deeper kiss and his hands were roaming your body as you let out a long moan. You broke the kiss as you noticed that Ben had ordered another round, you all took shots as Ezra was roaming around the bar dancing. 

You leaned over Ben's shoulder as you yelled in his ear, "What's wrong grumpy cat?" he snapped his head towards you and he grabbed you by the wrist as you left Henry by himself. Ben took you into this corner room, at least you though it was a room and all of a sudden you weren't that blitzed anymore. 

"Ben what the hell?" he cuts you off as he pins you against the wall with his entire body as his structure completely overpowers you. 

"What have you been doing? Hmm? You're literally all over Henry. All over Ezra, I'm surprised you and Jason aren't like that." he blurted out as he slowly grinded with you and you knew where this was going. 

A grin crept up on your lips, "Ben? Are you jealous of my relationship with them?" you let your fingers trail up and down his body as you now noticed he was wearing a tight black t-shirt that hugged his every muscle. Instinctively you kissed his jaw, you kissed his neck and you wrapped your fingers in his hair as you made you way back to his mouth and you stopped at his lips as you looked up at him.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" he scoffed at the idea. 

You let go of him as you pushed him away from you, "Fine. I'll just go find Henry." you turned to walk away as he stopped you again, this time with you facing the wall and his hard body up against your back and you pushed your ass out a bit. 

Ben had his hands on either side of you as he grinded slowly with you, his forehead was on your shoulder as he kissed your shoulder softly, "No. You're here with me now. You don't need Henry." you moaned at how possessive he was being. You pushed back, grinding into him as he let his hands roam and he groped your breasts, he squeezed both of them and your head tilted back on his shoulder. His right hand made his way down to the hem of your dress and he pulled it up, he let his fingers trace up your thigh and then to your panties as he grazed your clit with his thumb.

You jumped at the contact, "BEN!" you moaned out. He kept moving over your clit as he continued, "Tell me I'm the only one you want." he said and now you understood how these past few months have been for him, you didn't even know he felt this way. 

"You're all I need Ben. Fuck you're all I need." you moaned out as you turned to face him and your lips connected, you outlined his lips with your tongue and then took his tongue into your mouth. You kissed him hard as he continued to finger you, he slipped down his middle finger to your hole and teased it as he backed you up against the wall again. You run your fingers through his fluffy hair as you kiss him earnestly, you didn't want to stop. 

"I need you Ben please." you begged him, he then smiled at you as he dragged your bottom lip with his teeth, he slowly kissed your chest and then got on his knees in front of you. Ben pulled your panties down as he licked his lips and his own fingers then made his way to your core. His hot tongue lapped over your clit as you clenched at his touch. He licked circles over and over again as his fingers effortlessly entered you and he kept his own pace. You rocked your hips back and forth on his fingers, on his glorious mouth. You could feel his scruff against your thighs and you hoped that he went hard enough to give you beard burn. You could hear his tongue moving faster against your clit as his fingers scissored your hole and stretched you getting deeper inside and he hit the spot.

"Fuck, Ben! FUCK!" you moaned out, he felt so good but you craved him as much as it pained you to stop this you wanted to taste him. So you grabbed a fistful of his hair as you pulled him away from your pussy, your knees buckled at the loss of contact. 

"Get up." you told him, he obliged and you instantly pinned him against the wall as he grabbed your face and kissed you hard. "You're mine. Understand. All mine." you kissed back harder and you nodded as you let go. You trailed your fingers down his chest as you then got on your knees and felt his hard on through his pants, you unbuckled his pants and you dropped them. His hard on was clearly visible though his briefs. You kissed his cock through his briefs as you looked up at him, "I'm all your baby." and he moaned. 

You pulled his briefs down as you palmed him at first, you felt his cock, his long, hard shaft in your hand. He was thick and you loved it, you pumped him a couple of times as you started to lick the tip. You licked the tip of his cock and you saw his reaction and it's all you've ever wanted to see. Ben underneath your power, you kept pumping him as you swirled your tongue down to the base of his cock and you deep throat him. He was hitting the back of your throat and you moaned when he moaned, he had a low, husky moan that got you wet just hearing it. You took his thick cock into your mouth as deep as you could and you sucked him off, you sucked every bit of pre-cum from his dick and he tasted so good. 

You pulled his cock out of your mouth and then slammed it back in over and over again and you heard him yelp, you made a grown man whimper, the power you had over Ben was incredible and you loved seeing him with a look of pleasure on his face. You stopped and looked up at him, "I want you so badly Ben. I need you, please baby." 

He nodded and he regained his stance as you got up in front of him. He kissed you, "Fuck baby you're so good to me, didn't know it could be this good." he said right after as his hands went directly to you ass and he grabbed it, "Mine." he said as he hooked your legs around his waist as he pins you against the door this time. You continue exploring his mouth as you could feel his scruff on your cheek and it was perfect. He used his right hand to line up with you and his tip circled your hole and he was in you. You loudly moaned out as he filled you, and fuck did he fill you. You balanced on top of his broad shoulders as you started bouncing on his cock, it felt so good being this close to him. 

"Fuck, Ben. I love this! Fuck!" His mouth was on your chest, leaving little kisses as you could feel his hot breaths on you, you could hear him panting as he fucked you. You curled your fingers around his neck as you tried to angle yourself better for him, you then leaned your head against the door behind you and it worked, he found the sweet spot and he kept thrusting and hitting it over and over again. You couldn't control your screams of pleasure as Ben was moving at his own speed with his own strength. 

"Yes baby girl, all mine." He growled out as you opened your eyes to look at him and his face reached yours as he was looking at you with these dark chocolate brown eyes that were swimming with lust, "Yes, all yours. Whenever you want." you kissed him as your mouths remained inches away from each other as your hot breaths entered each other causing more heat between you. Thrust after thrust Ben kept going faster and you could feel the tightening in your core. "I'm almost there, oh fuck!" you moaned out as you bounced on him a bit faster too. Both of you were messily thrusting but you didn't care, all you cared about was him on you. You climaxed before he did and he watched you, he watched you become undone because of him and he had this grin on his face as he thrusted a couple more times and he came.

He held you after, as you draped over him. He pulled out of you and cleaned you off quickly, "I'm sorry, I'm usually not this reckless. You just, you just bring this out in me." you smiled at him as you held yourself up on the door. You hummed at his comment, "You're so perfect Ben, I can't believe this happened. I've had a crush on you for so long." you blurted out in the state of bliss you were in. 

He turned towards you as he pulled his pants back up and he pulled your panties back up slowly as he kissed you softly. "Well, you're mine now. If you want to be." he softly smiled at you as he kissed your forehead. 

"I want to be all yours. I always have." You kissed him again and moaned into his kiss as he wrapped you in a hug. 


End file.
